Strange Behaviors
by Keep It Quiet
Summary: Xaldin and the others find Number Two's actions as of late to be quite strange. Just how bad could it be? Yaoi! Dont read if you dont like yaoi..XalxXig
1. Chapter 1

He had been acting strange all week. 

Earlier, Xaldin had witnessed his bizarre companion attempt to hit on Demyx and Luxord. Demyx had no clue how to react and simply walked away, whereas Luxord promptly punched. Normally, that would be punishable, hitting one's superior, but in this case an exception could be made. Xigbar had even made a few odd comments to Xaldin, ranging from the soap he used to the way his pants clung to his muscular legs. The soap thing he could let slide, but the other statements--

--'_Damn if that man isn't strange_,' thought Xaldin.

Xaldin figured if was all due to lack of sleep. Since Xemnas had taken off, Xigbar had suddenly been forced to the Number One slot until the Superior came back. Luckily Xigbar rarely bothered Number Three while the lancer was in his room, the one place he still felt secure from the odd behaviors of his colleagues, until today. Xaldin's superior waltzed in without so much as a peep of warning. Xaldin rolled over on his bed and sat up, facing the door and the intruder.

"Don't you knock?" he growled, "For all you know, I could have been naked or something."

"All the better," came the reply.

"What?"

"Xaldin, y'know, now that Xemnas is gone, that leaves me in charge," Xigbar stated, slowly stepping closer to Xaldin's bed.

"Thanks for the update," Xaldin sneered.

Xigbar glared at him. "As I was gonna say, that means you have to listen to me...every...last...word I say. And right now, I've got a little assignment for you."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow. "That so?"

"Mhmm." Xigbar sauntered to the foot of the bed. The look in his eye nearly sent a chill down Xaldin's spine. "Y'see, it's been quite a while since Larxene's been gonna, and I--"

"Don't even think about it."

Xaldin tried to stand, but Xigbar's speed beat him. He was roughly shoved back, a light weight resting on his torso. Xigbar pinned his subordinate's hands against the headboard.

"Don't forget, Xaldin, I have the authority to punish you...Keep it up and I intend to take advantage of that," Xigbar hissed.

Xaldin ignored him and thrashed about, desperately trying to kick his comrade. He swiftly shifted his weight and rolled to the side, dumping Xigbar on the bed. Xaldin climbed to his feet, trying to put some space between himself and the other, but something closed tightly around a portion of his hair and pulled him back to the mattress. Xigbar closed his fingers over Xaldin's throat, their faces merely inches apart.

"You asked for it," he growled. Xigbar held Xaldin by the neck and used his free hand to unbuckle and pull off the lancer's belt.

"What are you do--" Xaldin choked. Xigbar chuckled.

"Don't ask that too soon," he taunted. Xaldin growled.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Shh, Xaldin, you'll wake the others. You don't want them to see you like that, do you?"

Xaldin's blue gaze flicked up towards the headboard. Already Number Two had bound his wrists together. Xigbar released his hold only to tie the excess leather to the bedpost. The subordinate seemed to go out of his way to make things difficult, Xigbar noticed, trashing and pulling his arms away from the target area.

"You really don't give me much choice," Xigbar muttered as he finished tying. He unbuckled his own belt quickly and yanked it off. He gently ran one gloved hand over Xaldin's muscular chest. "What do you say we take these off?"

Xigbar removed a small pocketknife from his coat. He flipped it open and ran the blade straight down the center of Xaldin's torso, slicing open the jacket and shirt he wore. Xaldin froze as Xigbar pushed the garments as far out of the way as possible, one gloved finger running over his nipple. Xaldin bit his lip.

"What...what are you doing?" he asked, wincing at how timid he sounded.

"I warned you about this, did I not? Those who decide to disobey the superior are punished."

Xigbar dropped the knife to the floor. He folded the strap in half, grasping both ends of it tightly. Near Xaldin's head, he snapped the leather together, the crack piercing through the room, instantly grabbing the lancer's attention.

Xigbar raised it over his head and whipped it over Xaldin's bare chest. Xaldin cried out, and then Xigbar did it once more. The slap of leather on skin echoed in the room, and Xigbar loved it.

"Stop!" Xaldin yelled.

"What's the matter?" Xigbar teased, "Can't big, bad Xaldin handle this?"

He brought the belt down once more, intensifying the bruising of Xaldin's ribs. The lancer stifled another yelp and glared at Xigbar, who simply chuckled.

"Fast learner," he murmured. He held the makeshift whip up swiftly, smirking as Xaldin flinched, ready for another blow. Xigbar released the belt, allowing it to fall beside the knife. "If you decide to be a good boy, I won't have to use that again."

Xigbar crawled over his comrade and straddled his hips. Running his hands carefully over Xaldin's chest and abs, he scoffed at the bruises left behind. Skillful fingers slipped down to Xaldin's waist, slowly unsnapping the black pants he wore. Xigbar pulled the pants, and boxers beneath them, down to Xaldin's knees, exposing him for Xigbar's enjoyment. He readjusted himself so that his head was right between Xaldin's muscular thighs. Xigbar nipped at the tender flesh there, earning a soft grunt from his subordinate.

"You took your punishment rather well," Xigbar murmured, "I guess I could treat you a little, huh?"

"Fuck you..." Xaldin growled, "Just leave me alone!"

Xigbar ignored his pleas and grasped Xaldin's manhood. He stroked leisurely, slowly, feeling his unenthusiastic lover tense beneath him. Xaldin closed his eyes tightly, not particularly wanting to see what Xigbar might do. As much as he didn't want it to happen, he felt himself hardening as Xigbar's fingers worked their magic. It was quite a struggle to hold it back, one he gave up on as Xigbar's thumb brushed the tip.

"Going to cooperate now?" Xigbar asked softly. Xaldin didn't answer, simply kept his eyes shut and remained silent. Xigbar slowly replaced his tiring fingers with his mouth; instantly Xaldin's eyes shot open, a low moan escaping his lips.

Xigbar sucked roughly, flicking his tongue over the tip of Xaldin's now-throbbing erection. He gripped Xaldin's thighs and dug his nails into his flesh. Xaldin groaned, thrusting hard into Xigbar's hot mouth. Xigbar sucked and licked at every little sweet spot he could find until Xaldin he felt he would explode, and then the sensation was gone as unexpectedly as it had begun.

"Don't stop," Xaldin begged, "Please, don't stop.."

Xigbar slid his leg over so that he was kneeling beside Xaldin. He pushed at the lancer's side, rolling him sideways to make him stare at the wall. Xigbar lay behind him quietly, and Xaldin could hear the sound of snaps and zippers coming undone, the soft brush of fabric sliding over skin. He felt Xigbar lift his coat out of the way, laying it between his back and the Free Shooter's chest. Not a moment later, something hard poked at Xaldin's tailbone. Xaldin froze, and Xigbar pressed his body against the lancer's.

"My turn," he purred in Xaldin's ear.

Xaldin yelped as Xigbar entered him roughly, without warning. He could feel the blood slithering down his thigh.

Xigbar, ignoring Xaldin's cries of pain, thrust into him. At first, he was moderately gentle, not wanting to hurt his longtime buddy too badly, gradually increasing his pace as Xaldin's pleas quieted.

"See? It's not so bad, is it?" Xigbar nipped at Xaldin's neck, leaving a small purple mark just above his shoulder.

Xigbar grabbed Xaldin's hip, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. Xaldin closed his eyes, fighting off the fact that, well, it was starting to feel pretty damn good. Xigbar seemed to know the _exact _spot to rub, the right speed, the desired roughness. He knew it well enough to make Xaldin's body tremble. Xaldin groaned.

"You like that?" Xigbar whispered. Xaldin fought against his restraints, squeezing the leather tightly between his fingers.

Xigbar could feel himself getting closer and closer as he slammed into Xaldin. His release came quickly, almost unexpectedly, and he pulled Xaldin's hips against his as he came. Xigbar chuckled.

"I knew you'd enjoy that," he murmured as he finished Xaldin off. He pulled out and stood by the bed, fixing his pants quickly. Blood had stained the sheets beneath Xaldin. "The first time's always a bit...messy."

He helped Xaldin dress again before untying his hands. Xaldin growled at Xigbar, summoning one of his spears. He leapt off the bed to attack, but suddenly wished he didn't as the pain shot up his spine. Xigbar laughed.

"Not a good move there, dude. You should rest up, though. Xemnas is gonna be back tomorrow, and I think he's sending you to Beast's Castle," Xigbar said, "Take it easy, Xaldin."

Xaldin watched Number Two leave before collapsing on his bed. He groaned, wishing the pain would subside a little bit faster. He hoped no one had heard them, either. That was one thing he knew he'd never be able to live down. For the time being, though, he focused on healing the injuries Xigbar had left in his wake.

'_He'll pay for this. If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure he suffers as I have..._'


	2. Part 2

Xaldin was far beyond irritated, or whatever it was he had was resembled irritation. Last night, Xigbar had violated him in the absolute worst way possible! And, damn it, he was still sore! 

That fact was painfully obvious to everyone around him, too. Everyone had stared at Xaldin as he limped into the meeting Xemnas had called that morning but thankfully no one dared to ask what happened, even after he sat so tenderly. After the meeting, which lasted an agonizing hour and a half, III was determined to murder Xigbar, to impale him ass-first on one of his beloved lances, but the sniper was no where to be found. Xaldin wouldn't give up that easily; he would limp the halls until he found that pain in his ass (no pun intended).

As he passed the library, he noticed Lexaeus checking out a stack of books in the far corner of the room, thumbing the spines for a good title. Xaldin limped his way through the doors to confront his larger comrade. Lexaeus turned only his head when Xaldin approached, nodding a respectful greeting.

"Good afternoon, Number III," Lexaeus said, "What brings you in here?"

"Have you seen Xigbar since the meeting?"

"What do you want with him?" came a familiar voice from across the room.

Xaldin turned to face the voice, and the sight made his eye twitched. "You!"

As III turned to face him, Xigbar smirked at the lancer's "anger" and nodded, pointing to his chest. "Me."

Xaldin growled, storming over to the sniper. "What made you think you could get away with that crap last night? I should tell Xemnas; you son of a...I'll kill you!"

"Touchy today, aren't we?" Lexaeus muttered behind Xaldin. The lancer whipped around, pointing an accusing finger at the larger Nobody.

"You stay the hell out of this!"

Lexaeus held his hands up defensively. III faced Xigbar again. That bastard was _smiling _at him!

"I don't see what you're so...pissy about. You enjoyed every minute of it."

"I did not!"

"'Oh, don't stop! Please!'," Xigbar said, mimicking Xaldin's accent. "Yeah, dude, I'm pretty sure you did."

Xaldin drew back one fist back to strike the gunman, to take out his good eye, but something latched on to his arm.

"...the hell...?" Xaldin turned, finding Lexaeus grasping his bicep tightly. The lancer tried to hit ribs with his other elbow, but Lexaeus grabbed that arm as well. Xaldin fought against the powerful grip and failed miserably. "Let go, dammit!"

"Excellent," Xigbar praised, "So, tell me, Xaldin: you up for another round?"

"Fuck off," the lancer growled, struggling against the hands holding him.

Xigbar stepped up to his subordinate, faces merely inches apart. "That's not very nice."

The sniper slid his hands over Xaldin's stomach, up to his chest. Xaldin noticed him nod quickly, and suddenly soft lips grazed his neck. That mouth placed hot kisses and licks over the mark Xigbar had left behind. Xaldin tensed, fighting to ignore the sensations the other two Nobodies created within him until Lexaeus found a spot right beneath his ear. The larger Nobody's tongue grazed that sensitive area, slowly traveling up to lick the shell, to tug at Xaldin's heave earring. Meanwhile, Xigbar had already unzipped III's coat and was busying his hands over the dragoon's well-toned chest. Lexaeus nipped at Xaldin's ear, releasing his grip on the lancer's arms as Xigbar pushed the coat from his broad shoulders. Xaldin's freedom was quite short-lived; once the coat touched the ground, Lexaeus restrained him again.

Xigbar lifted Xaldin's shirt just enough to reveal his slightly bruised ribs. He fastened his lips around one nipple, suckling lightly while he fought with the buckle of Xaldin's belt. He slipped the leather from III's waist, sliding it tauntingly over Xaldin's flat belly before discarding it on the floor. Strong hands reached around the dragoon's waist to unbutton his pants, dipping inside to massage bare hips with large thumbs.

Kneeling, Xigbar made quick work of III's boots, tossing them aside before tugging at his pants. As he removed the clothing, Xigbar laid soft kisses down Xaldin's thighs. He tugged at the man's legs to make him step out of the garment, but Xaldin wouldn't budge.

"Lexaeus," Xigbar cued. V promptly yanked the dragoon hard enough to knock him off-balance, and away from his pants.

II slid his hand into the lancer's boxers, running his fingers over the velvety length. Xaldin's breath hitched, and Lexaeus began caressing his sides. Xigbar removed Xaldin's boxers to expose the dragoon, thanking the Darkness that Xaldin cooperated and noting that he wasn't as aroused as II had wanted him to be. He held Xaldin's member in one hand, guiding it teasingly to his mouth. Xaldin's head fell back against a hard shoulder, a low groan escaping his throat. He bit his tongue to suppress another, which was much harder than Xaldin had expected. Xigbar might have been a total ass lately, but damn, did he give good head!

Lexaeus reached up to Xaldin's face, tilting it gently towards his own. He brushed his lips across the dragoon's, lightly tracing over them with his tongue. Xaldin moaned into the kiss, allowing Lexaeus to slide that exploring tongue into his mouth. And, speaking of tongues, Xigbar was doing amazing things with his own. He ran it over Xaldin's entire length, lapped softly at the soon-to-be weeping tip, then took as much into his mouth as he could, tightening his lips around the throbbing member...

And then took that wonderful sensation away.

Xaldin broke away from the kiss to glare at Xigbar, who was already on his feet again.

"Come over here," he ordered softly, firmly grasping the lancer's wrist. Lexaeus shoved at Xaldin's shoulders to make him follow.

Xigbar led them to a couch not too far away. He flopped down, legs spread casually, and unbuttoned his pants, glancing up to Xaldin.

"On your knees," he muttered.

"What? I think not," Xaldin replied. Xigbar smirked at him, and Xaldin's left leg was kicked out from beneath him. Lexaeus put a boot to the back of his knee and pushed his head into Xigbar's lap. Behind him, Xaldin heard Lexaeus unfastening his belt and pants. Lexaeus forced Xaldin's legs apart, positioning himself between them. Xigbar removed his aching member from his pants, stroking himself lazily. Lexaeus suddenly spit into his hand.

'_What the hell...?_' Xaldin wondered silently. He knew all too soon as he felt Lexaeus position himself. The larger Nobody pushed in, smoothly, carefully, easing himself into Xaldin's tense body.

The dragoon clenched his hands into fists. He wasn't sure if the first time hurt less or worse than this; Lexaeus was bigger than Xigbar, but, at the same time, he was much more gentle. Xaldin made a low noise in his throat, one that sounded oddly like a whimper of pain. Lexaeus gradually seated himself and attempted to soothe the pained Nobody by caressing his back.

Xigbar gently lifted Xaldin's chin. He rubbed the tip of his member against the dragoon's lips, trying to encourage him to take the appendage into his mouth. Xaldin turned his head away. II grabbed a handful of braided hair and yanked him back; again, he rubbed the tip by Xaldin's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded, sadistically sweet.

"You're in no position to refuse, Number Three. Now, do it, or you may not appreciate the outcome," Lexaeus informed, putting a tight grip on Xaldin's hips to emphasize his point.

"And don't even think about biting me," Xigbar threatened, then his voice became gentle and quiet, "Come on, now.."

He held himself in one hand, the lancer's thick locks in the other. He rubbed the tip under Xaldin's lower lip until the dragoon took it hesitantly into his mouth. Xaldin sucked lightly, toying with the sensitive head and underside with a shockingly skilled tongue.

"That's it," Xigbar purred, releasing Xaldin's hair.

Once it was certain Xaldin wasn't going to injure Xigbar, Lexaeus began thrusting into Xaldin's tight body. The lancer groaned around Xigbar's erection. He really despised the feeling of someone inside of him. It hurt, and when it didn't hurt, it was uncomfortable. He tried to ignore the feeling and focused on getting Xigbar off. The sooner this all ended, the better.

Lexaeus arched Xaldin's hips higher, nudging the dragoon's legs farther apart with his knee, and pulled him back against each thrust, now at the right angle to hit that hidden pleasure center deep inside of III's body.

Xaldin wasn't sure exactly what Lexaeus had done, but suddenly the whole encounter became SO much better. He removed his mouth from Xigbar and yelped in pleasure, burying his head against II's thigh as Lexaeus continued to rub his prostate. Xigbar jerked his head up again.

"Uh-uh," he scolded, correcting the behavior with a yank of the lancer's hair. Xaldin growled at having his hair pulled yet again, but obeyed and took Xigbar back into his mouth. Xigbar watched the dragoon's face contort in ecstasy as Lexaeus continued to hit that spot, over and over. Number V reached one hand around the dragoon's waist to stroke him in time with each thrust.

It felt damn near incredible, even with the dull ache Xaldin felt every time Lexaeus pushed in. However, he still wanted to end everything as quickly as possible. Using as much control as he could muster, Xaldin took Xigbar to the back of his throat. He tensed the muscles there, and drove Xigbar absolutely crazy. III bobbed his head slowly, teasing his superior with his tongue each time he came up. Again Xaldin went all the way down, fighting his gag reflex with everything he could. Xigbar's hips twitched, and Xaldin knew he was almost finished.

"You better swallow all of it," Xigbar moaned, letting his head fall back against the couch.

Xaldin was tempted to disobey and spit right into Xigbar's lap, but II's release came much faster than he could make that decision. As soon as the sniper's essence touched his tongue, he drank everything the Nobody offered. With a deep groan, Xigbar's body went limp, but the dragoon continued lapping at his member.

"How's that taste, Xaldin?" he panted. Xaldin stopped.

"Like...a sick, sadistic...b-bastard," he growled in response. He felt something trickle down the corner of his mouth.

"Does it really?" Xigbar grabbed the lancer's hair again. "Then why did you drink it up so eagerly?"

Xaldin made an attempt to glare until Lexaeus picked up his pace.. Xigbar's thumb suddenly wiped away whatever was by his mouth. Xaldin knew what it probably was; he just preferred not to think about it. He was more focused on his own release. Xaldin knew he couldn't hold out much longer, not with Lexaeus stroking him, or nailing that hidden sweet spot with each thrust...

Lexaeus held tight to Xaldin's hips as the dragoon came, spilling himself over the carpet beneath him and the other Nobody's hand. The larger Nobody groaned as Xaldin tightened around him. With one last thrust, he pulled Xaldin's hips against his own, shooting deep inside of III's body. Lexaeus slumped over his spent partner. He ran one hand over Xaldin's chest and belly, feeling the dragoon tremble slightly. Xaldin looked up at the sniper.

Already he had tucked himself back in his pants. He stroked Xaldin's cheek in an almost fond manner. Lexaeus pulled out of the lancer's body and stood; Xaldin turned around and sat with his back against the couch. Xigbar waas on his feet and headed out of the room by the time Lexaeus was presentable again. The quiet Nobody brought Xaldin's clothes over and laid them beside the dragoon. With a quick squeeze to the lancer's shoulder, Lexaeus also took his leave.

Xaldin moved cautiously as he tugged on his boxers and pants on. How was it that he always ended up like that? And why the hell was Lexaeus in on this, too? The dragoon stood, winced, and pulled on his boots. On top of everything else, he was stuck with the post-sex clean-up. What. The. Hell.

Then, an idea struck.

Xemnas likes things neat and clean. Anyone who screws with that is in MAJOR trouble.

There was a mess in the library--

--that he could blame on Xigbar.

Xaldin grinned.

'Just you wait, Xigbar. I'll make your non-existence a living Hell...'

With that in mind, he slipped into his coat, zipped it up, and left the library.


End file.
